This invention relates to a display carton blank, and display carton for a plurality of products where the contained products are maintained in a set array in the carton. The carton is comprised of a carton and a separator, the separator being maintained in place by recesses in the sidewalls of the carton. The carton front surface can be at least partially transparent. Other surfaces also can be at least partially transparent.
Many products are sold in amounts of two to ten or more. Many of these products are preferably displayed and maintained in a set array in the carton. Being maintained in a set array is useful in cases where the units are to be seen through an at least partially transparent front surface. The units that can be seen through the front surface can be a significant factor in the product being purchased. The products are preferably displayed neatly to convey the proper message about the product to the prospective purchaser. In addition, the carton should be of a low cost, structurally stable, tamper evident and versatile in display. As used herein, versatile in display means that the carton can be displayed both resting on a store shelf and suspended from a peg or similar hardware that extends outwardly from a vertical support. When the product can be displayed sitting on a store shelf it then also can be stored on a shelf at the purchaser's residence. Storability by the purchaser is convenient because the units in the carton may be used over a period of time. The carton should have sufficient structural stability so as not to be damaged during shipping and handling and display at the retail outlet. It also should be sufficiently durable to protect the contained units from any damage. To be tamper evident, it should be discernable from a casual inspection whether the carton has been the subject of any tampering.
The present carton solves the above problems through a unique structure for the carton. The carton has a unique carton structure, a unique product separator structure, and a unique carton/product separator interfitting structure. Low cost is achieved by the use of a design that minimizes the amount of material yet maintains sufficient strength. This results in a display carton for a plurality of products at a low cost, one which is structurally stable, is tamper evident, and is versatile in display.